


Wrapped In Clover

by LP1



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, Cliche, Clueless Seungsik, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned SeByung, Mild Sexual Content, Old Married Couple, Sexual Experimentation, oblivious boys, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: “He’s not my boyfriend.” Seungsik admits. There’s really only one person he spends his time with. There’s no point in playing coy. “We’re friends.”Sejun stares, doubt written all over his face.(Or: Your typical best friends not knowing they love each other story.)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	1. I

Seungsik is re-reading the same line in his chemistry textbook but his eyes still betray him. His brain has reached its breaking point and it refuses to absorb anymore knowledge, at least for tonight. 

With a soft sigh he takes his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table. He rubs at his eyes before finally looking around the room. Nothing has changed in the last thirty minutes except the other occupant in the room, who smiles at him wickedly, “I was wondering when you’d give up on that stupid chapter.”

Seungsik scoffs at his lax demeanor, “One of us has to remember this stuff, Seungwoo.” 

“I think we’re both pretty smart,” Seungwoo retorts and Seungsik doesn’t miss the way he licks his lips, eyes surveying Seungsik eagerly. He already knows what's coming and Seungsik would be a liar if he said his pulse wasn’t picking up. Seungwoo crawls over his body, pushing him until he’s lying back comfortably “We should relax for a bit.”

“And how would we do that?” Seungsik asks, feeling coy regardless of the fact that his legs spread open a little wider to accommodate Seungwoo’s body. He presses Sik firmly into the mattress, their faces inches apart. Seungsik leans into Seungwoo’s palm as it comes to rest on his cheek, the touch too tender for Seungsik to contemplate right now. “Shouldn’t you lock the door if we’re going to do this?”

Seungwoo rolls his eyes playfully, smiling enough for his dimple to come out of hiding. “Nervous of getting caught?”

“A little bit.” From this close Seungsik could count Seungwoo’s eyelashes. He’s so pretty. Seungsik thinks it’s unfair. “I know you’ve been with other guys but don’t forget that I-- haven’t really.”

Seungwoo doesn’t deign him with a response. Instead he leans in to clear the gap between them. The first press of their lips is soft and chaste. Their lips always meet clumsily at the start but once he opens his mouth, letting his tongue lap against Seungwoo’s open mouth, things get out of control. 

Seungwoo seems intent on getting his tongue into the back of Seungsik’s throat and Seungsik thinks about breaking their kiss to call Seungwoo out on his horniness but that would make him feel like a hypocrite considering the way he enjoys Seungwoo laying over him.

The only sound in the room is the wet smack of their lips.

Where Seungsik licks at Seungwoo’s tongue, Seungwoo sucks at Seungsik’s bottom lip. Seungsik gets comfortable, letting his arms wrap around Seungwoo’s shoulders, his legs coming up to bracket Seungwoo’s thin waist. Seungwoo smirks down at him as they pull away to catch their breath, hiking one of Seungsik’s thighs further up, “You say you haven’t been with other guys but then act like this?”

“Shut up,” Seungsik groans but it lacks any bite. “I just like kissing you.”

“Good,” Seungwoo murmurs, pressing a quick peck to the corner of Seungsik’s mouth. If his lips are already this pink and swollen, Seungsik can only imagine how raunchy his own mouth looks. “Better me than some random guy.”

Seungwoo doesn’t give him a moment to respond, back on Seungsik’s mouth possessively. His hand is still gripping onto Seungsik’s thigh as the kiss continues to deepen. They go back and forth, swapping spit lazily when Seungwoo rolls his hips down into Seungsik’s. Seungsik moans, his head falling back and eyes squeezing tight as pleasure rolls down his spine. Seungwoo takes the lapse in kissing to indulge himself in the expanse of skin suddenly at his disposal. He places wet, open-mouthed kisses against Seungsik’s throat and Seungsik whines, “Seungwoo...”

They’re both breathing harshly when their eyes meet, pupils dark with lust and their hands grasping at each other desperately. 

“What are we doing?” Seungsik asks quietly, belatedly noticing how much he’s ruined Seungwoo’s hair. His hand wanders on it’s own accord, grazing against Seungwoo’s blush tinted cheek before moving to brush some of the wild locks back into place. 

Seungwoo’s mouth opens as if he’s going to speak but he doesn't yet, his eyes fluttering over Seungsiks’ face as if searching for something, although for what, Seungsik isn’t sure. He licks his lips before smiling softly, his voice sweet but teasing, “We’re just making out right? You wanted to learn about being with guys.”

Seungsik hums, remembering his own words from months ago. 

  
  


Seungwoo was already known around certain cliques, having had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend or two. And seeing that Seungwoo was his best friend, Seungsik had felt comfortable enough to voice his concerns about finding one of the guys on the soccer team attractive, more than would be considered straight. Seungwoo had simply laughed after he confessed, hitting him on the arm and saying he might be bisexual.

  
  


Being the good friend he was, Seungwoo offered to experiment with Seungsik. To help him learn what things he’d like and where he’d want to draw the line before adventuring into the world of men. Seungsik had felt hot and embarrassed when Seungwoo had first offered, scared that it might ruin their friendship, or even worse that he’d be terrible at everything and Seungwoo would be grossed out by him. 

To his surprise though, everything with Seungwoo had felt natural. From the first innocent kiss that had Seungsik turning beet red, to their last heated make out session that ended with them being caught by Seungwoo’s roommate, Seungsik felt... _good_. He felt exhilarated. 

And the fact that Seungwoo always made sure he was comfortable and relaxed made it that much better for him. Whenever he’d catch Seungwoo gauging his reactions or asking if he was enjoying himself it made him feel warm and wanted. Being with Seungwoo felt more natural than any of the girls he dated in prior years, and that scared Seungsik. 

Made him doubt what he was doing anymore. 

Even now as he stares at Seungwoo’s face, all Seunsik feels is conflicted. Guilty even, as his heart paces unevenly. Seungwoo offered him help as a friend and here he was, developing feelings he shouldn’t be. Seungwoo would probably hate him but Seungsik couldn’t push him away. He couldn’t force himself to tell Seungwoo that he was done experimenting. 

Seungwoo had become too addicting to Seungsik. His lips, his touch, his stare. 

“Seungsik.”

He glances up and finds Seungwoo looking over him with a fond smile. Seungsik tries to return the smile as best as he can, feeling silly at spacing out at a time like this, “Sorry… I think my brain stopped working.”

“Is that a compliment to my kissing skills or should we stop?” Seungwoo asks. “Did you hear what I said?”

Seungsik pouts slightly, “You always boast about your kissing skills. Praising me once or twice wouldn’t kill you, would it?” Seungwoo coos at him happily, yipping out compliments so annoyingly fast that Seungsik has to push him away in fear of being smothered.

“Okay, okay. Seungwoo!” Seungsik cackles. “I already knew I was a great kisser. I’m learning from you.”

“So sappy,” Seungwoo smiles, laying his head onto Seungsik’s shoulder. “But, um, Sikkie. Did you not hear my question?”

“I don't think I did.” Seungwoo sounds nervous and for a moment Seungsik panics, wondering what’s wrong. “Ask me again.”

Seungwoo lifts his head up, staring at Seungsik intently before leaning in to give Seungsik an earnest kiss that he obviously reciprocates, “I asked if you wanted to take it further tonight…”

“Further? Like… sex?” Seungsik’s heart begins to pound rapidly in his chest. “Wouldn’t that be weird or something?”

Seungwoo laughs, “I don’t think it’d be weird. We’ve done everything leading up to this haven’t we?”

“I’ve-- Seungwoo, I…” Seungsik’s throat feels cement coated. He doesn’t know what to say. His ears burn red and hot with shame at how exciting the suggestion sounds. Seungsik’s imagination runs wild with various ideas of what the two of them could do but he tries not to seem completely desperate. “Would you put your dick in me? That seems like a giant step up from just dry humping.”

“I could top you, yeah. If you want?” At that it’s Seungwoo’s turn to feel sheepish, his face flushing a lovely pink. It makes Seungsik feel slightly better that he isn’t the only one feeling slightly out of their depth here. “Or we could switch.”

“Oh, my _god_. Seungwoo!” Seungsik squeals. He attempts to curl up, hiding his face behind his hands. He doesn’t know if he can have this conversation, not with the way his emotions are knotted up enough. “Maybe I should go...”

“No!” Seungwoo says so quickly that Seungsik feels like he’s misstepped, his hands coming down to reveal his confusion. 

“No…?” Seungsik repeats, his head tilting slightly. “But wouldn’t it hurt! I have classes tomorrow. I can’t walk around with a limp or anything.”

  
  


Seungwoo laughs softly, muttering quietly to himself as he lets his forehead rest on Seungsik’s chest as if he’s beginning to feel the same sense of distress as Seungsik. But when he looks up he seems at ease, confident. Seungsik envies him a bit. “My dick isn’t _that_ big. Lower your expectations on that.”

Seungsik snorts before leaning back into the pillows with a deep sigh. “Are you really okay with all of this? I know I asked for help but I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want.”

“I-- I want to,” Seungwoo starts and Seungsik’s traitorous heart soars. “We can start slow. Let me do all the work.”

Seungsik licks his lips nervously as Seungwoo shuffles off of him. “What are you going to do?”

“Well, I was hoping to blow you,” Seungwoo says casually, although his eyes watch Seungsik sharply. “Is that okay? We can wait on anything else.”

“Yeah,” Seungsik’s voice shakes noticeably but neither of them comment on it. Seungwoo moves until he’s lying comfortably near Seungsik’s thighs, his hands hovering over the band of his pants. “I’ll try and take notes but no promises.”

“Such a good student,” Seungwoo smiles. 

Seungsik’s chest rises up and down as he watches Seungwoo pull his pants down, revealing his dark boxer briefs. He’s already half hard from the kissing and talk of sex and his face feels like it’s on fire as Seungwoo mouths at his dick through the cloth.

He can’t hold in the hiss at his lips, hand coming to grip at Seungwoo’s hair.

Seungwoo’s eyes flutter closed, his tongue peeking out to lick at where the head is, precum already finding its way out, beginning to dampen Seungsik’s underwear. Seungwoo continues to tease him, mouthing at him softly. Seungsik can feel the way his blood rushes south. The room suddenly feels too hot and he has to inhale deeply or else he might pass out.

It doesn't take long for him to get fully hard and it’s then that Seungwoo pulls his underwear down and his cock springs free. He’s deep pink and leaking and he would feel mortified if it wasn’t for the fact that Seungwoo immediately latches onto him, skin finally meeting skin.

Seungsik sighs out, eyes unable to focus on anything as Seungwoo sucks at his cock like he has nothing he’d rather be doing. His free hand comes up to clutch at Seungwoo’s shoulder in an attempt to ground himself, savoring the velvet grip of Seungwoo’s mouth immensely.

  
  


“ _Oh, god_ ,” Seungsik murmurs as Seungwoo bobs up and down leisurely. His mouth creates such a tight vacuum that Sik can already feel the pleasure coiling up tightly within him. The slurping sounds he’s making don’t help Seungsik’s cause either. He looks down as Seungwoo pulls off a little bit, as if he can tell Seungsik is already close and even the view is too erotic, seeing Seungwoo immerse himself into getting Seungsik off. He resorts to licking and mouthing at the underside of Seungsik’s cock, one of his hands continuing to pump him up and down. 

“You taste good,” Seungwoo has the audacity to say as he presses kisses along the side of dick. He smirks like the devil himself as Seungsik continues to writhe on the bed. He's wet, dribbling out precum as fast as it can, revealing just how much he’s enjoying himself. If he weren’t so close to coming he might be embarrassed. Seungsik has to look away as Seungwoo laps it up blissfully. “Your mouth…”

Seungsik never imagined it would be this good, his body melting into the sheets as his hair sticks to his temples with sweat. 

Seungwoo hums in response, creating a delicious sensation that has Seungsik crying out. His legs spreading as wide as they can to give Seungwoo room to do anything he wants. At this point he would let himself be fucked open, any of his doubts flying out the window as his orgasm nears. 

“Seungwoo!” Seungsik gasps, his grasp in Seungwoo’s hair almost painful. “Wait. Wa-”

He doesn’t get to finish his last minute warning. His words get choked out into a harsh gasp as his body is drawn completely taunt. He tries desperately to move Seungwoo off of his dick but the other seems determined to stay there, to swallow as much as he can as Seungsik spills over the edge. 

  
  


His fingers are still entangled in Seungwoo’s hair even as he pulls off Seungsik's cock with a wet pop. It takes a moment for Seungsik to catch his breath, but he chances a look down and finds Seungwoo watching him with cloudy eyes, a soft smile on his swollen lips. “You look pretty.”

He doesn’t mean to say it out loud but his brain is so far disconnected from his mouth that it slips out. “Even with your come on my face?”

“I tried to push you off,” Seungsik says weakly. He feels slightly guilty about coming in Seungwoo’s mouth but also extremely tired and well ravished. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

“That’s okay,” Seungwoo answers as he shuffles up from their messy jumble on the bed. Seungsik feels hot and sticky but he can’t find it in himself to move. Instead he just watches as Seungwoo ducks into the bathroom, the sound of the faucet flowing reaching his ears. Seungsik wouldn’t mind trying to get Seungwoo off, especially considering how amazing he just was. 

“Are you sure?” Seungsik insists as he awkwardly shuffles his pants and boxers back up. The sink stops running and Seungwoo comes back into view looking a little less debauched. He has different sweats on and carries a small towel in his hand.

“I’m sure,” He shuts off the lights on his way back to bed. The mattress dips under his weight as he dabs the sweat away from Seungsik’s neck and face with the soft cloth. “I-- I actually came when you did.”

“Really?!” Seungsik doesn’t miss the way Seungwoo’s ears are tinged red even in the dim lighting but he finds it endearing so he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he tries to dial down his tone a bit, “I- I’m glad. 

He grabs Seungwoo by the arm so that they can lay side by side, tossing the towel to the floor. “I was going to clean you up, y’know. I _am_ a gentleman.”

“I’m sure you are,” Seungsik sighs and Seungwoo chuckles at his words. “We can shower properly tomorrow. I’m too tired to really do anything right now.”

  
  


“I’ll take that as high praise,” Seungwoo says and now Seungsik laughs, soft and breathy as sleep wraps around him like an old lover. 

“You should.” Seungsik murmurs, clinging to one of Seungwoo’s arms. “That was pretty amazing.”

Entangled in Seungwoo’s warm body and his comforting scent, Seungsik feels at peace. His mind sated enough to allow him a small reprieve from all the overthinking. The weight on his heart lifts as his breathing evens out and it’s then that he finally drifts away into the sleepy beyond.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. this is basically seungsik's feelings/thoughts chapter? i broke it into it's own chapter so the story could flow a bit better

There’s no other way to describe Seungsik at the moment besides upset.

  
  


His glasses had fogged up as soon as he stepped out the door and no amount of cleaning fixed the problem. He didn’t have time to change so he’s still sporting the same, now crinkled pants from last night. His ruined boxer briefs tossed haphazardly into the bottom of his backpack because there was no way he was putting them back on. And to top it all off, he knows an exam awaits him when he walks into his classroom.

An exam he’s wholeheartedly not prepared for.

He pouts all the way to his morning class.

Seungsik wants to be mad at Seungwoo for distracting him so much but he knows that being mad would be unfair. It’d actually be very unfair considering how much he enjoyed said distractions. He even had a particularly good dream involving him and Seungwoo trying out some interesting positions that he would be _way_ too shy to ever ask for aloud.

That was another thing that was not helping his mood. They were ripped awake by the sound of Byungchan bursting in the room a little past seven, wondering why they were still asleep when they usually _left_ around that time.

Seungsik had torn through the room in an attempt to get ready, Seungwoo watching him wearily as he kept out of the way. He had been so uptight he had left without saying a single word to Seungwoo, which now, as he steps into the air-conditioned wing of the science department, he feels guilty about.

He takes a deep breath, finally able to see clearly through his frames as he makes the quick journey to his class. He slides into his usual spot, the room slowly filling with students that look just as tired as he feels. At least he knows he won’t fail this mock test alone.

Seungsik flies through the first few questions, taking his time to make sure his answers are right but as he flips towards the end he’s definitely struggling. 

It isn’t worth a huge chunk of his grade and the professor mentioned something about extra credit so Seungsik bubbles in a random array of answers on his test sheet. They still have time left so he leans his head onto the table to rest and think.

Thoughts of last night appear to the forefront of his mind and he can feel his ears start to heat up. All he can picture is the way Seungwoo’s lips were wrapped so snugly around him and Seungsik groans out loud, feeling thoroughly spent. He doesn’t realize how loud though until a few people seated near him giggle. He looks up briefly and the professor sends him a pitying glare, “Try your best guys. Let’s not give up.”

Well now he’s tired and embarrassed but Seungsik still can’t shake the thoughts of Seungwoo.

  
  


He really enjoyed last night. In reality he’s enjoyed every night with Seungwoo. Hell, he enjoys the days and everything in between as well but there lays his problem.

Seungsik sighs, making sure to not be too loud. His brain presents him with the same issues he’s been trying to wrap his head around for the last few weeks but even now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Should he just confess or should he give it up and hide his feelings until the fade away into nothing?

Maybe he should take some time away from Seungwoo.

Building up a rapport with new people might be exactly what he needs to get over this crush. He could find new people to hang out with sometimes, other interesting people to divert his traitorous heart's affections. He feels like eventually he could move on, that he could maybe find someone else to fall in love with.

Seungsik toys with the idea of joining a club or going out to a party to break out of his Seungwoo encased shell when their professor speaks out, breaking him out of his troublesome thoughts to let everyone know that class is over. 

Just imagining going out alone makes his skin crawl and Seungsik is already prepared to talk himself out of it when the situation is taken out of his hands completely.

  
  


“Hey, Seungsik.” Seungsik turns slowly. Standing there with a soft smile is Sejun. They aren’t extremely close but they do share classes here and there, always sharing a smile and a ‘hey’. Seungsik thinks he could consider Sejun a friend. “Did you putting your head down five minutes after starting mean you failed too?”

“Hey!” Seungsik pouts, feeling a little offended. Sejun smiles and Seungsik pouts more. “Yes, actually. I don’t even remember seeing anything from the last section while studying.”

“To be honest, I think we were all set up,” He half murmurs and Seungsik snorts. They both hand their papers in as everyone slowly shuffles out of the room and their professor sends them a withering glance. He gently scratches the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at her, “But that’s why I came to talk to you.”

Seungsik hums as they make their way further into the hall. He looks around, failing to realize why he feels so off kilter until he realizes that Seungwoo isn’t here. He doesn’t have classes on this day so he usually ends up picking Seungsik up so they can grab coffee or breakfast. The fact that he isn’t here sends his mind spiraling, all his fears rushing to the forefront of his mind.

“So, what did you want?” Seungsik finally asks, pushing the invasive thoughts to the back of his mind. 

“Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to study for a bit.” Sejun says brightly. “I'm hoping this doesn’t sound too weird, but I’ve been wanting to get to know you better. We have so many classes together so why not become friends?”

“You have a point.” Seungsik nods, smiling softly. “Do you wanna get a coffee and then head to the library?”

“My treat,” Sejun smiles right at Seungsik. He’s so pretty up close and Seungsik is sure that if his heart wasn’t so enraptured with someone else that he might be a blushing mess right now. 

As they step outside, Seungsik notes that the weather has calmed down immensely. A cool breeze winds through the low buildings and clouds loom fat in the sky, keeping the sun from shining too brightly. They keep up the small talk as they make the short journey from one side of campus to the other and Seungsik finds it’s a nice distraction from everything else going on in his life.

Sejun treats him to a vanilla americano at the small coffee stand situated in front of the library. Seungsik thanks him and promises to treat him to the next one as he holds the entrance door open for Sejun.

“So,” Sejun starts casually, sipping on his own coffee. “Your boyfriend wasn’t here to pick you up today?”

Well, it _was_ a nice distraction while it lasted. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Seungsik admits. There’s really only one person he spends his time with. There’s no point in playing coy, although Seungsik wonders, belatedly, how many people think that him and Seungwoo are actually dating. “We’re friends.”

Sejun doesn’t look impressed.

“Seriously? But… well sorry to gossip but y'know” Sejun shrugs lightly as they settle down at an unoccupied table. “Byung tells me otherwise.” 

“Byungchan?” Seungsik can feel his ears heat up and that but he tries not to die from embarrassment. He wonders how much Byungchan has accidentally seen or heard from him and Seungwoo’s late night fun. “You know him?”

“He’s my boyfriend!” Sejun chirps happily and Seungsik can’t help the laugh that escapes from his mouth. He wonders how he never noticed the two of them hanging out with each other but then again he’s usually too preoccupied with other things to really remember anything other than _Han Seungwoo_ exists. Sejun smirks at him haughtily after taking another sip, “Now back to you and Seungwoo. You guys really aren’t dating?”

“We’re just--,” Seungsik doesn’t know _why_ he feels the need to answer but he does. “We kiss and stuff but that’s it.”

Sejun smiles so large Seungsik thinks he could count all his teeth, “Right. Just kissing.” He elbows Seungsik conspiratorially. “Do you guys have _friend_ sex too?

Seungsik groans. “No! We… I mean… ” He and Sejun do practically know each other through Byungchan anyway, so he doesn't feel the need to act so virtuous. He considers this talk to be the foundation of their budding friendship. “The most we’ve done is oral, that doesn't really count.”

“Did you swallow?” Sejun asks, leaning in as someone passes by their table. Seungsik leans in too, shaking his head at the direction this conversation is already heading. “ _He_ blew _me_ … and yeah he did actually. But I don't see--”

“You don't swallow a _‘friends’_ come!” Sejun says seriously and Seungsik almost chokes on his spit. “I’m serious!! I didn’t start doing that for Byung until we had already been dating for a few months!!”

“Okay okay!” Seungsik squeals. “Tmi!! I don't know if I can ever look Byung in the eyes again.”

Sejun laughs loudly and a couple at another table sends them a death glare. Seungsik smiles in apology, ducking his head slightly. Sejun then moves in to pinch at his cheeks, enjoying the way Seungsik’s face is turning pink. “You're so cute when you’re shy.”

Seungsik swats his hand away, trying to look anywhere but Sejun’s teasing face when he spots a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. His breath catches in his throat but by the time he even thinks about calling out they're already too far for him to possibly hear. 

A grim heaviness settles over him as he watches the door swing closed behind Seungwoo's retreating form.

Seungsik feels defeated, uncharacteristically dreading the next time they'll meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my kimi for proof reading ᓚᘏᗢ next chapter is actual seungseung. feelings and confessions otw


	3. Chapter 3

Seungsik feels like he’s going to vomit the rest day.

He had gone back and forth all morning wondering if he should call or text but everything felt off to him. It might have been that he was simply overthinking things or maybe he was just a coward but all the evidence collecting in his brain made him feel like he had wronged Seungwoo somehow. 

And there was the fact Seungwoo hadn’t reached out to him either. Seungsik didn’t know what to make about their not meeting in the library but it made him anxious. Why didn’t Seungwoo stop and say hi? In fact, why didn’t he come pick Seungsik up after class like usual?

Something was wrong but he couldn’t figure out _what_.

His thoughts kept bouncing from one side of his brain to the other, jumbling into a mess until he couldn’t focus on anything else. He would drive himself mad by the end of the day if he kept this up.

If this is what love was Seungsik wasn’t sure he could do it.

He stares at the ground as he walks back to his dorm. His body moves on autopilot and he thoughtlessly notices how quickly the weather has once again changed since the morning. The sky is much more overcast, the humidity from this morning replaced by a series of brisk gusts that Seungsik finds strangely comforting.

  
  


Seungsik sighs deeply as he heads inside his building. He feels like he’s in some dramatic rom-com as he slowly takes the stairs up, staring out at the dark clouds overtaking the evening. Thunder booms out slowly across the campus as he finally gets his keys into the lock and Seungsik takes that as a sign to spend the rest of the night lazing around the apartment. 

It doesn’t take long for him to shower, running the water almost scalding hot in an attempt to clean away last night's memories. 

He’s quick to slip on some clean pajamas before proceeding to the kitchen to grab something to snack on. He sets the tv on to play some random drama when he hears the lock click and the door swing open.

“Hey. Is your shadow here too?” Hanse comments smugly as he steps in, eyes searching the living room. He tosses his bag next to Seungsik on the couch and Sik doesn’t understand how he managed to get roomed with such a delinquent. “Please don’t tell me he’s using all our hot water again.”

“He’s not here,” Seungsik mopes and Hanse laughs. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so whipped,” Hanse answers. He moves into Seungsik’s space, snatching his chips and setting the bag on the small coffee table before dramatically coddling him. “My poor Sikie. Are you sad you aren’t getting dicked right now?”

“Hey!” Seungsik blushes red as he pushes Hanse away. The younger boy only cackles louder and Seungsik regrets ever telling Hanse about his precarious situation with Seungwoo. “Listen, I’m actually sad right now. So hurry up and get showered so I can rant to you all night.”

“Oh, boy.” Hanse rolls his eyes but his smile is teasing as he toys with his lip ring. “Seriously why couldn’t you fall for someone other than that loser? Chan knows this nice guy that’s interested in you.”

Seungsik pouts even harder, “I know he’s kinda weird sometimes, but he’s _my_ loser. If you actually talked to him I know you’d like him.”

“I think I’d like him if he’d stop playing with you,” Hanse murmurs quietly and Seungsik sighs. He and Hanse had only met halfway through the year when Seungsik’s first roommate suddenly dropped out but the two of them have grown significantly close ever since. Seungsik sighs, pulling his knees up to his chest, “I feel like I’m in the wrong though.”

Hanse pats him on the knee before getting up, “I’ll wash up quick and we can order some takeout. Then you can tell me what happened.”

Seungsik feels a little bit of the tightness in his chest unravel at Hanse’s words. He feels lucky to have gotten matched with someone like Hanse despite how much he loved to tease Seungsik sometimes.

Through the window he can see the rain has begun to come down in earnest, the setting sun veiled into a pretty orange blur by the waves of rainfall. 

Seungsik turns back to the tv while he waits for Hanse to finish up. On screen the leading lady yells at her male co-star about what an idiot he is to not see how much she loves him and Seungsik has to take a moment because he _feels_ that. The male lead charismatically starts to confess his true feelings back to her when there’s banging at the door that makes Seungsik jump out of his skin. 

“Hold on!” He half jogs to the door, heart still racing a bit when he peeks through the peephole. He pauses at what he sees, his pulse kicking into overdrive. On the other side stands Seungwoo and Seungsik wonders why he could possibly be here now.

He hesitantly opens the door and realizes that Seungwoo’s clothes are soaking wet, no umbrella in sight despite the intense storms outside. His hair is plastered down and his clothes cling to his body, water dripping into a significant puddle at his feet. “Seungwoo, what the hell? You’re going to get sick!”

Seungsik goes to grab his arm and drag him in, his motherly instincts prevailing over any other emotions he’s been having. Except as his fingers wrap around Seungwoo’s forearm he’s quickly shaken off and Seungsik moves back as if he’s been burned. “No. I’m staying here. We need to talk.”

Seungwoo’s voice is shaky. Whether it’s from the rain or something else, Seungsik doesn’t know but his throat suddenly feels too dry. “Don’t you want to come inside at least?”

“No.” He answers, perhaps fiercer than he wanted and several emotions pass over Seungwoo’s face as he regards Seungsik. It all feels a bit dramatic especially considering that Sik still doesn’t know what the hell Seungwoo even bothered coming over in the pouring rain for. 

“Keep your voice down, at least,” Seungsik murmurs, looking over his shoulder to see Hanse’s door is still closed. He already has a rather cold disposition towards Seungwoo and having a spat at the door like this certainly wouldn’t help the two of them become friends faster. 

“Why?” Seungwoo asks testily, his voice rising again and Seungsik gawks. “Is _he_ here?”

“He?” Seungsik questions, face screwing up in confusion. He doesn’t know when Seungwoo decided to dislike Hanse back so vehemently, the two have never said more than a handful of words to each other but he supposes it can’t be helped. “Yes, he’s here. Why wouldn’t he be??”

Seungwoo scoffs, body tensed up and he rocks back and forth on his feet, “What’s his name?”

“What?” Seungsik questions, confused at the irritated look taking over Seungwoo’s usually soft features. “What are you talking about? You know Hanse!”

“I didn’t mean Hanse.” Seungwoo clarifies. “I was talking about the guy you were with at the library.”

Seungsik is speechless and annoyance attempts to creep into his veins.

“Sejun? From my lab?” Seungsik starts. Any semblance of fight he had in him has left and now he stands in front of Seungwoo defeated. He’s just tired and confused at why the air around them is so tense. More than anything Seungsik is upset. All his fears of their friendship deteriorating playing out in front of him like a glorified nightmare. He just wants to go to bed and stay under the covers until finals are over. “We both felt like we bombed our exam so we decided to study together. Real studying, by the way. It’s not like the ‘studying’ we do in your room.”

“I thought you finally got you guy.” He doesn’t smile exactly but the anger on Seungwoo’s face does seem to subside a bit. “You seemed cozy together.”

If he didn’t know any better he would say that Seungwoo is acting jealous.

Seungsik feels a hopeful type of heat rise in his face but he tampers it down. 

“Even if we were getting cozy, why would you care?” Seungsik asks, his resolve crumbling. He takes a few steps closer to Seungwoo, not wanting Hanse or anyone else in the neighboring rooms to hear him humiliate himself. “Maybe it would be good for me to meet other people. Because if I’m being honest I don’t think I can keep just being your friend.”

Seungwoo's face twists in hurt and confusion and Seungsik feels so awful.

He can feel his eyes watering but he needs to soldier on so he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “I feel like it should be obvious but if not I’ll just say it. I have feelings for you. And all the kissing and cuddling and the almost sex isn’t helping me at all. So I think--”

Soft hands cup his cheeks before cold lips crash against his own, his rant cut off short as Seungwoo brings their mouths together. They pull apart slowly, Seungsik’s heart hammering in his chest as his eyes flutter over Seungwoo’s face. “You kissed me.”

“We’ve kissed a lot,” Seungwoo murmurs, placing a final kiss on Seungsik’s mouth before letting his hands fall to his waist. Seungwoo lets out a deep exhale, his shoulders tensing up slightly, “I like kissing you. I like you.”

Seungsik feels as if the rug has been swept from under his feet, unable to differentiate the floor from the ceiling. There’s no way he heard that right. Maybe Seungwoo just didn’t understand what he was trying to say. “No, I know you like me but I-- I meant that I like you as more than a friend.”

Seungwoo laughs then, cheery and sharp. “I like you too. Like I’d really like to be your boyfriend now that I know I have a chance? If you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Your boyfriend?” Seungsik is really trying to understand what's happening but he can't make heads of it. There’s just no way Seungwoo is saying that he actually likes Seungsik _and_ wants to date him. And yet, Seungwoo stands in front of him with a soft smile, waiting for Seungsik’s answer. “I think I'm dreaming?”

“This is really disgusting to listen to!” Hanse’s voice rings out behind them. Seungwoo rolls his eyes, “Maybe you shouldn’t eavesdrop, pervert!!”

Seungsik chuckles before grabbing his _boyfriend_ by the arm, pulling him towards his room. “Hurry up and get in the shower before you get sick. I won’t be kissing you if you do.”

“Say less,” Seungwoo smirks before turning in Seungsik’s hold. “So does that mean yes? We’re dating?”

“Yes,” Seungsik answers shyly, mirroring Seungwoo’s soft smile. “We’re boyfriends.”

Seungwoo grins so big that his eyes disappear into crescents and he pulls Seungsik into a cold, wet hug that he playfully struggles against. “Hey! You’re getting my floor wet.”

Seungwoo simply laughs, stepping into the small bathroom. “Sorry about that... my brain just told me to run over here despite the rain. I can’t say I’m too mad about it honestly.”

“I can’t say I’m super upset either,” He admits. Then, just to be a pain in the ass. “I’m pretty sure Hanse has used up most of the hot water by the way so good luck with that.”

Seungwoo spins on his heel with a curse, the door slamming shut behind him. From the sounds he hears Seungsik imagines that Seungwoo rushes to strip off his sopping wet clothes in a vain attempt to savor the last drops of exquisite warm water waiting for him.

Sik sits on the bed for a moment, taking in what just happened before squealing quietly. He practically sprints out of his room and into Hanse’s.

Hanse sits on the bed like an upset toddler before Seungsik tackles him onto his back. Seungsik is sure he wanted to scold him but he can’t anymore, laughing loudly as Sik bounces up and down excitedly. “Okay, okay! Seungsik, calm down.”

“How can I calm down?” Seungsik questions. “Hanse, this is insane! I have a boyfriend. Oh god, I didn’t plan for this at all. Should we have sex? I didn’t plan for sex.”

“You should definitely _NOT_ have sex while I’m here,” Hanse says, eyes large with fear. “Please don’t tell me I’m gonna have to start befriending this guy now.”

“You don’t have to but I’d really love it if you did,” Seungsik says. Hanse groans dramatically and Seungsik leans in close, “I’ll finally give you Subin’s number if you behave.”

_That_ gets his attention and Hanse springs up. A cheek splitting grin takes over his face and he gets up, pulling Sik along with him. “Well what are we doing in here! Where is Seungwoo? We should have a family night!”

They step into the living room and find Seungwoo watching them, a questioning smile on his face.

“No hot water so I just scrubbed as fast as I could.” Seungwoo says, explaining why he’s already out of the shower and leaning on the door frame dressed in clothes that are definitely Seungsik’s. Hanse chuckles meanly from behind him, “Now you know how it feels, punk!”

The two of them start bickering about the concept of using only what you need and before he knows it they bring up a weeks old feud over the last missing capri sun from the fridge and it’s then Seungsik decides to break it up.

He gathers Hanse and drops him off in his room with quiet promises of Subin before haggardly walking back and into Seungwoo’s chest. Seungsik pushes him backwards with a groan, suddenly too tired to use real words. Seungwoo holds him firmly from his waist as they continue to walk backwards and they eventually tumble into his bed. Seungsik lets himself be maneuvered until he’s laying comfortably enough, a small pout on his lips. “You guys are so alike it’s crazy.”

“I'm taller than him to be fair.” Seungwoo bites out playfully and Seungsik smacks his arm. “See that's a smartass comment Hanse would make.”

“But now I'm your smartass, right?” Seungwoo asks softly and Seungsik looks up to find Seungwoo already watching him, corners of his mouth turned up. Seungsik shimmies up until they’re face to face and plants a firm kiss against his mouth. “You always have been. Now it’s just official.”

“Fair enough,” Seungwoo says coolly although his ears flush deep red. He clears his throat, licking his lips and Seungsik’s interest is piqued. “So, um… that guy.”

Seungsik groans slightly, head falling forward onto Snoo. He can feel every rise and fall of his chest and it’s deeply comforting. “Yes, Sejun. Byungchan’s boyfriend…”

“Byungchan’s _what_!?” Seungwoo gasps and Seungsik snorts. “Yeah, that’s what I said when he told me.” 

“Wow…” Seungwoo sighs. “I was jealous for nothing.”

Now it’s Seungsik’s turn to gasp, mouth slack with surprise. “I thought you sounded jealous! But… I thought I was just imagining it.”

Seungwoo pouts a bit and Seungsik watches the way his face shifts minutely as if he’s finding the right words to say. He takes the opportunity to move some hair out of Seungwoo’s eyes and his heart swells when Seungwoo leans into his touch.

“I was really hurt, honestly.” Seungwoo admits, refusing to meet Seungsik’s eyes as he says it. “I know we said this was just experimentation but.. It was never just that for me. And when I saw you with him after what we did last night… I felt like you had replaced me.”

Seungsik can't believe that Seungwoo has liked him for so long, that he's _been_ holding these feelings in for longer than he has and he feels so stupid that the only thing keeping them apart was themselves.

“I could never.” Seungsik answers without missing a beat. “If we’re both being honest, I was scared of the feelings I had for you. I’ve had them for a while now and they’d grow stronger and stronger every time we were together. I thought you’d want to stop being friends if you knew. I was going a bit crazy.”

“I do have that effect on people,” Seungwoo says, breaking the delicate atmosphere in the room and Seungsik smacks him again simply on principle before moving in to kiss him. Seungwoo smiles deeply, pulling Seungsik in by his nape as their tongues snake out past their lips, used to this song and dance. The air is suddenly charged with a different kind of tension and while Seungsik is very tempted to makeout with Seungwoo until their lips are swollen, he figures they have more than enough time for that later. Instead he teases, “I can’t believe you were seriously jealous of Byungchan’s boyfriend.”

Seungwoo’s eyes roll so hard that Seungsik almost chokes from how hard he laughs, enjoying the way Seungwoo seems embarrassed and a little shy. “How was I supposed to know who Byung brings around? I’m always-”

Seungwoo trails off, unable to finish his sentence but Seungsik finishes for him, his tone light. “We were always too preoccupied with each other, right? To notice that anyone else existed.”

“That sounded as sappy as I thought it would.” Seungwoo says, Adam's apple bobbing noticeably as he swallows. “Do you think it’s too early for me to say that I kinda love you?”

Seungsik shakes his head. He feels like he's on cloud nine as he grabs Seungwoo’s slender fingers to entwine them with his own. “With everything we've been though I think it's fine if we skip to the ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ already.”

“Okay good,” Seungwoo sighs happily. He sinks back into the pillows, trying his best to drag Seungsik on top of him like a stuffed animal. “I feel like we should skip the old married couple stage after today, honestly.”

“I think we should be a fun, young couple.” Seungsik jokes lightly, carefully reaching over Seungwoo to click the lamp off. “At least until next week.”

He rests his head on Seungwoo’s chest, feeling a bit vain at the fact that only he can do this and that Han Seungwoo is his. Finally. It brings an overwhelming sense of serenity to him and their breathing slowly starts to even out, their hands still lazily linked together. All the doubts and trivial misunderstandings that had plagued both his and Seungwoo's mind were at last over.

While he’s sure things won’t always be perfect he’s just so happy that they’re finally together. He's glad that he was done running from all the wants he had when it came to Seungwoo and his feelings. 

“I love you.” Seungwoo whispers, placing a kiss to the crown of his head.

It’s comfortable and the quietness gives Seungsik the opportunity to listen to the sturdy thump of Seungwoo’s heart beneath his ear, extraordinarily soothing as it lulls him into a trance.

“ _I love you too_.”

It doesn’t take long for Seungsik and Seungwoo to fall asleep in each other's arms, finally feeling truly content and at ease.

* * *

_ Bonus: _

  
  


Byungchan opens the door with a wide smile, heart fluttering as Sejun looks him up and down with a devilish grin. 

“Well,well, well.” Sejun says as he steps in. “I see we’ve got the place to ourselves finally.”

“Yes, finally,” Byungchan agrees as he takes Sejun’s overstuffed overnight bag. He places it on the couch with a sigh. “Seungwoo was staring at the wall for like an hour before sprinting out of here. Kinda freaked me out.”

“He’s not back so one of those idiots must have confessed,” Sejun ponders, remembering the sour look Seungwoo had given him at the library and the large smile he had given in return. “Maybe they’re already having sex! Oh, I’ll have to ask Seungsik tomorrow.”

“I have seen more than enough of that here,” Byungchan shivers, blanching at the thought of possibly walking in on them doing even more perverse things. “But I have to give it to you, I’m surprised. That’s all it took to get Seungwoo worked up? To see you together?”

Sejun smiles, his dimple out in full force. “What can I say, baby? I know how love works. From what you told me it was a matter of time for them.”

Byungchan moves in on Sejun, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist before their lips meet in a sweet series of kisses. “Maybe so. But enough about them… hurry up and get naked please. The last place we need to desecrate is the couch.”

“We have the whole night and the entire place to ourselves.” Sejun grins, arms coming to rest on Byungchan’s shoulders. “Besides, we had a bet remember? I’m definitely the one who got them together despite your home field advantage so it’s time to pay up.”

Byungchan sighs, feeling resigned to his fate as he watches Sejun begin to pull fluffy handcuffs and what looks like a can of whipped cream out of his bag.

“I should have convinced Seungwoo to stay home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! That's the end everyone! I really appreciate all the super sweet comments. They were super motivating and made me happy. It isn’t the most exciting confession/ending, but I felt like it was fitting for our old hags. We all know they’ll spend the following week bonking like bunnies, anyway.
> 
> I added the little bit at the end just for some sebyung fun~ if youre reading this, have a good day!!


End file.
